looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Books
Books starring Looney Tunes characters have been around nearly as long as the characters themselves. Books about Looney Tunes and their authors and animators are newer and perhaps aimed at an older audience, but just as popular. Note: This list is incomplete. If you know of any Looney Tunes books not listed here, feel free to tell us about them, or even add them yourself! Also, it would be helpful to add the non-fiction book's ISBN #. If you do not know the ISBN, look on Amazon.com. Fiction Baby Looney Tunes Storybook Treasury * A Lot Like Lola * Puddle Olympics * School Daze * A Secret Tweet * Taz in Toyland * To Tell the Tooth Big Little Books * Bugs Bunny Accidental Adventure * Bugs Bunny All Pictures Comics * Bugs Bunny and His Pals * Bugs Bunny and Klondike Gold * Bugs Bunny and the Giant Brothers * Bugs Bunny and the Pirate Loot * Bugs Bunny and the Secret of Storm Island * Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble on Diamond Island * Bugs Bunny in Risky Business * Bugs Bunny The Last Crusader * Bugs Bunny The Masked Marvel * Daffy Duck in Twice the Trouble * Porky Pig (Big Little Book) * Porky Pig and His Gang * The Road Runner and the Unidentified Flying Coyote * The Road Runner The Lost Road Runner Mine * The Road Runner The Super Beep-Catcher * Tweety and Sylvester The Magic Voice Buzz Books Bugs Bunny # Bugs Bunny in Ali Baba Bunny # Bugs Bunny in Knighty Knight Bugs # Bugs Bunny in Broomstick Bunny # Bugs Bunny in Mutiny On The Bunny Looney Tunes # Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner in Beep Beep # Daffy Duck in Quackodile Tears # Sylvester and Tweety in Catty Cornered # Foghorn Leghorn and Henery Hawk in Fowl Play Tiny Toons # Tiny Toon Adventures Buster Bunny's Prehistoric Pet # Tiny Toon Adventures Earth Quack # Tiny Toon Adventures Last Night at the Prom # Tiny Toon Adventures Think or Swim Cozy Corner Books * Bugs Bunny and the Big Red Apples * Bugs Bunny Baker Man * Bugs Bunny Big Shot of the Big Top Lift-the-Flap Books * Baby Looney Tunes Visit a Haunted House * An Easter Basket Peek-a-Boo! * Peek-a-Boo! * Peek-a-Boo! Valentine * Where's Santa? Little Golden Books * Bugs Bunny (Little Golden Book) * Bugs Bunny and the Health Hog * Bugs Bunny and the Indians * Bugs Bunny and the Pink Flamingos * Bugs Bunny at the County Fair * Bugs Bunny at the Easter Party * Bugs Bunny Calling * Bugs Bunny Gets a Job * Bugs Bunny Marooned! * Bugs Bunny, Pioneer * Bugs Bunny: Pirate Island * Bugs Bunny, Stowaway * Bugs Bunny: Too Many Carrots * Bugs Bunny's Birthday * Bugs Bunny's Carrot Machine * Buster Bunny and the Best Friends Ever * Porky Pig and Bugs Bunny: Just Like Magic! * The Road Runner: A Very Scary Lesson * The Road Runner: Mid-Mesa Marathon * Tiny Toon Adventures Happy Birthday Babs! * Tiny Toon Adventures Lost in the Fun House * Tiny Toon Adventures The Adventures of Buster Hood * Tiny Toon Adventures The Baby-Sitter Blues * Tiny Toon Adventures The Sweetie Book of ABC * Tweety and Sylvester in Birds of a Feather * Tweety Plays Catch the Puddy Tat * Tweety's Global Patrol Big Golden Books * Bugs Bunny in Escape from Noddington Castle First Little Golden Books * The Tweety Trap Golden Board Books * Sweetie in "What's for Lunch?" Golden Little Look-Look Books * Bugs Bunny Goes to the Dentist * Bugs Bunny in The Little Surprise * Bugs Bunny's Space Carrot * Daffy Duck in Duck Troop to the Rescue * Tiny Toon Adventures Hurray for Hamton! * Tiny Toon Adventures Rock 'n Roar Golden Sound Story * Tiny Toon Adventures The Circus Comes to Town Golden Story Books * Bugs Bunny's Treasure Hunt Looney Tunes Library * Coyote Capers * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig in Ducks of Yore * Duck Dodgers in Outer Space * Happy Birthday, Bugs * I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat * Nighty Night, Bugs Looney Tunes Wacky Adventures * Alien Alley * A Bumpy Ride * Eggs-tinct * Frankentaz * Gangway for Ghosts * Marathon Mouse * Martian Menace * Mummy Madness * Pesky Pirate * Play Ball! * Rabbit Hood * Roswell Ruckus * A Royal Pain * Runaway Robot * Sherlock Duck * Sir Porky * Trailblazers Speedy Gonzales Story Time Book Set * Emperor Bunny * Mummy Madness * Off the Wall * Running with Bulls * Surfer Cat * Taz-Mania Sylvester & Tweety Read the Mystery * Curse of the Nile * Granny Vanishes * The Jewel Robbery * The London Looter * The Treasure Map Tell-a-Tale Books * Bugs Bunny Hangs Around * Bugs Bunny Keeps a Promise * Bugs Bunny, Party Pest * Bugs Bunny Rides Again * Bugs Bunny's Birthday Surprise * Bugs Bunny's Big Invention * Daffy Duck Space Creature * No Sit-Ups for Porky Pig * The Road Runner and the Bird Watchers * The Road Runner: Tumbleweed Trouble * Tweety (book) * Tweety and Slyvester at the Farm * Tweety and Sylvester A Visit to the Vet * Tweety and Sylvester Picnic Problems Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius * Clang! * Kaboom! * Smash! * Splat! * Thud! * Whooosh! * Zap! * Zoom! Other * Baby Looney Tunes Colors * Baby Looney Tunes Opposites * Baby Looney Tunes Shapes * Bugs Bunny Get That Pet * Bugs Bunny in Storyland * Bugs Bunny's Adventures * Daffy Duck for President * Daffy Duck's Family Tree * The Electric Company Magazine * Knock! Knock! Who's There? * Looney Love * Looney Tunes Back in Action Reader * Tiny Toon Adventures The Great Food Mystery Non-Fiction Autobiographies * Chuck Amuck (by Chuck Jones) * Chuck Reducks (by Chuck Jones) * That's not all Folks! (by Phillip Bashe, Mel Blanc) * That's Still Not All Folks!! (by Joe Alaskey) Others * Draw the Looney Tunes (by Dan Romanelli) * The 50 Greatest Cartoons (by Jerry Beck) * Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in its Golden Age (by Michael Barrier) * I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat: 50 Years Of Sylvester & Tweety (by Jerry Beck, Shalom Auslander) * Living Life Inside the Lines (by Martha Sigall) * Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies: A Complete Illustrated Guide To The Warner Bros. Cartoons (by Will Friedwald, Jerry Beck) * Looney Tunes Piano Library * Looney Tunes: The Ultimate Visual Guide (by Jerry Beck) * The Looney Tunes Treasury (by Andrew Farago) * Of Mice and Magic (by Leonard Maltin) * The 100 Greatest Looney Tunes Cartoons (by Leonard Maltin, Jerry Beck) * Warner Bros. Animation Art: The Characters, The Creators, The Limited Editions (by Will Friedwald, Jerry Beck) * The Warner Bros. Cartoons (by Will Friedwald, Jerry Beck) Category:Looney Tunes Books